In the shipping and packaging industry a variety of containers are constructed from corrugated paperboard having adhesively bonded layers. These corrugated fiberboard containers are typically derived from a paperboard blank. With these of containers, the container may have a handle that causes the paper material of the container to tear at the access hole provided by the handle. Moreover, other problems common to corrugated fiberboard containers are that are particularly challenging are with a bottom side of the box where weight and stress are the highest. In some instances, tape, lock tabs or another means are required to secure the bottom flaps together.
There is a need for a foldable box corrugated paperboard design that includes a bottom flap system and handle access with a greater resistance to failure.